Chapter 02 - Mixer at Mount Volcano
Map (image needed) Characters * * * * * Story '2-1 X Marks the Mountain' After escaping the dwarven kingdom, our solemn survivors set their Global Positioning Spell to Mount Volcano. Enemies * 7''' '''7 7''' Dialogue * - I am filled with great sorrow for the loss of your kingdom. * - Thanks for the sentiment, but we've no time for that. A dwarf king mourns when he's dead. * - If we stay here, we'll all be mourning soon. * - Cut the sniffles and let's rumble! 2-1-1 Block's Of Ice Our tired travellers begin to get cold feet. Very cold feet. Because of the snow. Enemies * '''7 7''' '''7 2-1-2 Tree's A Crowd Our hapless heroes happen into a clearing that's free of trees, but not free of the hollow. Enemies * 7''' '''7 '2-2 There's a Plan?' Our kind king poses a mean strategy for taking down the boss. Enemies * 7''' '''7 7''' '''7 7''' Dialogue * - So what is the plan exactly? * - Find shards, free our friends, get strong, find the boss, and hit it with sharp things. * - I think our best strategy is to distract the boss by letting it play with Elder's luxurious beard. * - Blasphemy! There are some things that just aren't joked about. 2-2-1 Snowtime like Showtime While strolling through the snow, our careful crusaders are hassled by Hollows. Enemies * '''7 7''' '''7 7''' 2-2-2 Snow You Didn't! Our steadfast striders take advantage of the break in the snow to make a stand against their pursuers. Enemies * '''7 7''' '''7 Dialogue * - This would be a lot easier with an airship. We could just fly over all this snow. * - What kind of world do you live in where airships are just laying around? * - I'm fine on the ground, thank you. * - You'd choose walking over flying?! What are you, scared of heights? * - Ha! Of course not. I'm no child. I don't believe in heights. They're a myth! * - Well that logic surpasses "airship in every corner" in the crazy department, '2-3 What is Height, Really?' Our wistful wanderers discuss alternate means of travel and learn about dwarven myths. Enemies * 8''' '''8 8''' '''8 2-3-1 Hold Right In which our dauntless heroes continue walking right. Enemies * 8''' '''8 8''' '''8 8''' 2-3-2 Insert Sword Our lifetime learners uncover a valuable lesson about hitting things until they die. Enemies * '''8 8''' '''8 8''' '''2-4 Manic Pixie Dream Slayer In which our dauntless heroes learn that Light Warden is a strong, independent paladin. Enemies * 9''' '''9 Dialogue * - Hey, why didn't you stand back? * - Is that a trick question? * - But-- * - Look, if I wanted a white knight, I would bleach my armor. * - Wait-- * - Have you seen the size of my sword? I don't tell you how to hide in chests. 2-4-1 Scaling Difficulty Our height challenged heroes discover that nothing scales in this world. Enemies * 9''' '''9 2-4-2 Roundabout Solution Failing to scale the wall, our neighborly navigators circumvent the problem. Enemies * 9''' '''9 9''' '''9 9''' '''2-5 No Time for Poetry Our determined dashers take the path less traveled and cover it in blocks. Enemies * 10 10 10 10 10 2-5-1 I Lava You! Seeing a river of lava in the distance, our fashionable forces lament their lack of planning. No one brought bathing suits. Enemies * 10 10 2-5-2 Lava Me Tender Our tired travelers get hot feet. Very hot feet. Because of the lava. Enemies * 10 10 10 10 10 '2-6 Gotta Lotta Lava To Give' Our trailblazing trackers ford a lava river, losing two oxen. Enemies * 10 10 10 10 10 Dialogue * - I heard they found you hiding in a silver chest. * - It was gold. And I wasn't hiding, I just find comfort in expensive things. * - I find comfort in books. * - Nerd. * - Plutocrat. 2-6-1 All you need is Lava Lava's all you need. Enemies * 11 2-6-2 Mountain Meh. Approaching the mountain, our heroic hurriers rise like the wind, the bread, the heavens and the dead. Enemies * 11 '2-7 Mounting Doom' In which our dauntless heroes leave the land of snow and lava behind. Enemies * 11 Category:Campaign